


Cien lunas de miel

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Honeymoon, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos pequeñas conversaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cien lunas de miel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A hundred honeymoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729856) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



—Tad, háblame de vuestra primera luna de miel.

Ianto casi escupió el café. Su hija tenía diez años pero a veces parecía más vieja que sus dos padres juntos. Y más madura. Lo cual, a veces, en el caso de Jack, no era decir mucho.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?

—Sé que tenéis una al año, a veces hasta dos. Pero… ¿cuándo fue la primera? ¿Dónde fuisteis? ¿Qué hicisteis? —preguntó la niña balanceando las piernas, jugando con los cereales de su desayuno.

Ianto tomó otro sorbo de café. Podía decirle a su hija preadolescente dónde fueron Jack y él en su primera luna de miel, no había ningún problema en ello. Pero, desde luego, no pensaba decirle qué hicieron. Ni en un millón de años.

 

Jack se deslizó en la cama junto a Ianto e inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él y le besó el cuello. Ianto le devolvió el beso en la frente.

—¿Están durmiendo? —preguntó Ianto.

Jack soltó una risita.

—Espero que sí —contestó besando el cuello y el hombro de Ianto.

—Jack, eres insaciable.

—Lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo. No te vale como excusa —dijo entre beso y beso.

Ianto rió y entró en el juego de Jack.

—¿Sabes qué me ha preguntado tu hija hoy?

Jack separó su cabeza del cuello de Ianto para mirarlo bien.

—Si de repente es solo mi hija, algo que no te ha gustado.

—No, en realidad no me ha disgustado. Solo que no me lo esperaba. Me ha preguntado por nuestra primera luna de miel.

Jack sonrió con cariño y orgullo y reanudó sus actividades amorosas.

—Tengo una hija curiosa, inteligente y preciosa. Su padre tampoco está mal… —rió otra vez y se apoyó en el pecho de Ianto, que lo rodeó con los brazos—. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Bueno, le he hablado de Capri, de Australia… y de B-383 en la nebulosa de Andrómeda.

Jack hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Buena elección. Hemos tenido lunas de miel en todos en esos sitios. Pero ninguna de ellas fue la primera.

Ianto suspiró brevemente.

—No me atreví a decirle que la primera la pasamos en una casa de la campiña galesa, aislados del mundo, de la fisura y del resto del universo, haciendo el amor sin parar y casi sin salir de la habitación en una semana…

Jack meditó la afirmación de Ianto durante un par de segundos y luego asintió.

—Comprensible —dijo besando el cuello y el mentón de Ianto, antes de llegar a sus labios—. La próxima vez dile la verdad: que todas nuestras lunas de miel han sido y serán la primera… pero que ninguna será la última.

Ianto sonrió, giró el cuerpo para colocar a Jack sobre él y se abandonó a los besos de su marido.


End file.
